245
Dr. Woodard takes a sample of Willie's blood, however Barnabas switches slides while distracting him. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Streaks of red, the color of blood, wash the sky that sets the western limits of Collinwood. It is as though the day were dying a horrible death, and the peace the sunset usually promises, has failed to penetrate the darkness. The fear that the day could not disperse remains, and already mounting terror continues unchecked. Barnabas has ordered Willie to consent to an examination by Dr. Woodard. Willie is terrified at the prospect, fearing exposure for both himself and Barnabas. Act I At the Collinsport hospital, Burke isn't confident Dr. Woodard will be able to get a blood sample from Willie. Woodard assures him that even if Willie refuses to cooperate he can be charged with a court order for harboring a potentially dangerous disease. However, Maggie's disappearance goes beyond a blood abnormality. Burke wonders if the strange condition could have been caused by a rabid dog or wolf. But no animal could have broken into Woodard's office, trashed it and stolen the slides containing Maggie's blood sample. Burke believes the "madman" responsible is Willie. Woodard disagrees. Burke is anxious for answers as he fears the same thing that happened to Maggie might also happen to Victoria. Act II Later, at the Old House, Woodard waits to examine Willie. Barnabas has to offer the reluctant and frightened Willie more encouragement. He keeps a watchful eye on Willie as Woodard takes a blood sample. Afterward, Barnabas insists the doctor stay and share a drink. Willie returns to his room as Barnabas requests a look at the blood sample. Woodard confesses that if Willie's blood contains the same impurities as Maggie's did, it might answer a lot of questions. Act III At the Blue Whale, Burke and Victoria are on a date; Victoria is too stressed to relax and too concerned about Maggie to enjoy herself. She tenses up as a dog howls outside. Meanwhile, Dr. Woodard is in his office examining Willie's blood sample beneath a microscope. He finds something puzzling. Act IV Back at the Old House, Willie pleads with Barnabas to let him flee town but Barnabas seems completely unconcerned about what Woodard might discover. It turns out Barnabas switched the blood sample slides; Woodard won't find anything. Having joined Victoria and Burke at the Blue Whale, Woodard reports his failure to find anything unusual in Willie's blood. Victoria presses him on the details of his terrible discovery in Maggie's blood, which Woodard describes as an "unholy union". It was almost as if Maggie was accepting something inhuman into her veins. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I am a Collins, and that means I am a man of my word. ---- : Barnabas: Blood is the life force. It reaches into the deepest recesses of the heart and the brain. It is the familiar of our complete being. To surrender even one drop of it is to suggest a partial surrender of one's utmost self. ---- : Dr. Woodard: Some of the most beautiful things I've seen in my life have been microscopic views of hideous malignancies. ---- : Dr. Woodard: (discussing with Barnabas the "madman" who broke into his office and stole the blood sample) You know, it's the peculiar magnificence of the human spirit that's required to provide the potential for such corruption. : Barnabas: Yes, I know what you mean. Whoever he is, he must certainly be, at one and the same time, more than a man... and less than a man. : Dr. Woodard: You seem almost sorry for him. : Barnabas: Sorry? No, I'm not sorry. The truth is, I loathe him. I loathe him very, very deeply. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * First episode credited to writer Joe Caldwell. Before formally joining the Dark Shadows writing team, Caldwell wrote several of the scripts that were credited to Ron Sproat starting with the storyline ‘Laura the Phoenix’ that had run from 123 to 192. Story * TIMELINE: Day 77 takes place. It was a few days ago when Barnabas trashed Dr. Woodard's office. Bloopers and continuity errors Barnabas seems to wind down when talking to Willie as he struggles with his line. "...a...very......tragic............malady" External links Dark Shadows - Episode 245 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 245 - Tragic Malady The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 245 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2450245